


Knock loud

by sloganeer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not tonight, McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock loud

"Not tonight, McKay." Sheppard stands in his open door, blocking Rodney's way in. "I had a long day."

He looks like maybe he's smiling, like he's having one over on Rodney.

"Oh, get over yourself, Colonel. I don't need to be here."

"Are you coming in, or can I take your insults from the hallway?"

Rodney pushes into the room. He considers the chair and the bed, then chooses to stand in the middle of the floor where he won't be missed. He crosses his arms over his chest and clears his throat. The Colonel does the same, preparing for whatever Rodney has to yell at him. Then Rodney actually looks at him.

It's still early, which, in Atlantis, means the sun is up, but the seas are calm. John looks like he's been to bed, and Rodney woke him from the best kind of dream. He's barefoot and barechested, and wearing that one pair of boxers that refuses to give up. His eyes are sleepy; his hair is wide awake. Rodney had something to yell, but, instead, he takes two steps forward and leans in for a kiss.

"I wasn't kidding, John says when Rodney lets him. "I really did have a long day."

"Right." He backs up to the door. "Sorry."

John reaches out to grab Rodney's arm. "Are you apologising? I only meant, if we do this standing up--" John pulls Rodney in, "I'm going to fall over."

"Oh."

Even half asleep, under threat of falling over, John know what to do to make it good. He pulls Rodney's shirt off to press skin against skin, and tumbles them both onto the sleep-warm bed.

Later, in the dark, and shaking through his second orgasm, Rodney doesn't even remember why he knocked on the Colonel's door in the first place.


End file.
